Soldier
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: This is slash, don't like don't read. Also a Drarry fic, rated T just in case. Full summary inside


**Summary: **A Drarry song fic based on the song Soldier by The Goo Goo Dolls. This is set about a month or two after the Battle of Hogwarts, where Draco realizes his feelings for a certain green eyed saviour. In Draco's POV. Also set where Harry goes through depression as Draco watches him slip further into it.

**Warnings: **Mentions of slash but that's about it.

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., The Goo Goo Dolls, Warner Bro records and whoever else might have a claim on the song or Harry Potter.

**Soldier**

Draco sat in the Living Room of Malfoy Manor just staring at the wall, all thoughts currently on a certain Gryffindor.

It had been about a month since the war, in all honesty Draco didn't really know nor did he care.

He remembered watching as Harry Potter took part in the duel against the Dark Lord, effectively freeing the world from his clutches.

But Draco knew life wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies, hell it never would be.

Draco had watched as Po- _no_ Harry- sank to his knees after the death of Voldemort instead of celebrating, he let out anguished sobs, ones that Draco was unlikely to forget.

Draco knew, Harry would have a story to tell behind the war but he also knew that Harry would be unlikely to talk to him about it, especially as ,if rumours where to be believed, no one had sighted him since the defeat of Voldemort but what nobody knew was that Harry was probably having a hard time coping, heck Draco himself was and he didn't have to go through half the madness Harry had and he still had family something the Gryffindor had never had.

Draco had always wondered what life would be like if roles where reversed ,if he were in Harry's situation what would he do?

Draco sighed, he'd probably run away and never look back, ever.

He'd watched from afar as Harry fought an adult's battle while the adults stayed on the side lines watching but never really helping until it was almost too late.

As Draco had a staring competition with the wall, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever end up with Harry. Probably not was the answer to that, Draco knew perfectly well that Harry had had a relationship with the female Weasley before the war and after he came back into the public he'd probably settle down with her, but Draco couldn't see the love between them, he was pretty sure Harry was only doing it because that was what is expected of him.

Draco knew that he'd end up with some pure blood female simply because he needed a heir to carry on the Malfoy blood.

As Draco reflected on their school years, he realised he'd first started to _really _notice Harry during the Yule Ball, the way his hair lay messy on his head, the way his dress robes fit his petite figure perfectly and his eyes, the bright green eyes that only he had.

Draco also realised that he'd been so naïve back then whereas Harry had been level-headed and had realised that no body was invincible. Yes, Draco had noticed these things, after each escapade that Harry went on, he noticed the look of relief in the boys eyes that he was alive. Something Draco never understood until he had seen Harry's lifeless body.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut at the thought, Harry was alive, he was ok.

Well, actually no body knew if he was ok, he could be hurt or even worse-

_Don't think those thought's, Malfoy, you idiot._ Draco thought, his conscious had always ,for some inexplicable reason, sounded like Harry.

Draco hadn't seen Harry since the end of the War, actually he knew nobody else had either. It was a cause of worry, considering Harry was a man (he had never been a boy) who had been hardened by war, it was bound to affect him, considering he was the key player that and the fact Harry had a habit of always managing to blame people's deaths on himself, Draco knew this he'd seen it in Harry's eyes after Diggory had died and then again once his godfather had died.

It was remarkable how much information one could get from the eyes. The eyes told of hope, of loss, of love.

Draco had hoped that one day he'd be the reason Harry would smile but after taking the Dark Mark it was unlikely to ever happen.

And Draco couldn't help but think it could be too late for their saviour, he had saved them but who would save Harry.

Draco certainly couldn't that was for sure, actually he was pretty sure nobody could considering the Potter's were more wealthy than the Malfoy's he was probably in one of the Potter houses, where only people he told could get in and he was unlikely to ever tell Draco where he was.

Draco never noticed as the tears began to roll down his cheeks as he wondered if Harry was ok.

Draco had never seen Harry as vulnerable as the day he defeated Voldemort, heck, even when Harry was defeated he still had a determined gleam in his eyes, which could be spooky at times.

But the worst thing was Draco knew that Harry had probably sunk into depression, it would explain why he was never seen with Weasel and Granger as everyone thought the Golden Trio were inseparable.

Draco needed answers he knew that, but then the person he needed them of was somewhere out there, in the big bad Wizarding World.

Draco slipped out of the living room and walked to the manor's owlery, he knew t was unlikely the owl would ever reach Harry but, hey, it was worth a shot.

Grabbing a quill and ink he started on the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I know that's unusual as I usually call you Scarhead or Potter but times change, people change._

_The thing is... I'm not sure how to put this but anyway I-I love you, Harry. Always have. I have no clue where you are or what you are doing but promise me this send a reply even if it's a howler telling me that you hate me. Just let me know you're ok._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco_

Draco tied the letter onto his eagle owl, Bartholomew, then he watched as the owl grew distant on its way to its impossible destination.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that this is ok, I got bored and decided to make this a song fic for Drarry, it's my first attempt at slash so it's probably terribly bad but ah well. Anyways please hit that big purple button down there you know you want to. Also I'm open to request for song fics on any parings either pm me or put it in a review.


End file.
